Unlucky Sasuke
by Ryuu Clan
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are dating and Hinata wants to have thier first time doing the 'Nasty' together so Sasuke goes out to buy condoms but what happends when Hinata's dad finds out what their up to...


**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

Hiashi only makes for a better story please enjoy

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha quickly sat up from his bed and hastily grabbed his cell phone on the night stand, checking who the caller is. He raised his perfect eyebrow before flipping his phone open and placing it against his ears, waiting for the person in the other line to speak. It was a matter of few seconds when the caller spoke.<p>

"Hey. Sasuke?"

It was none other than his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga.

"What is it Hina? What's with the sudden call?" Sasuke asked his girlfriend with a cold voice. But if you know him well, you could notice the gentleness and affection in his voice.

"Nothing," Hinata said. "Are you free Friday?"

"Yeah. Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I just wanted to invite you to come to my house and meet my family. They said they wanted to meet you," Hinata said. "Is that fine with you?"

Sasuke paused for a while, thinking if he's already ready to meet his girlfriend's parents. Meeting your girl's parents means something very deep. It means that the two of them are really serious with their relationship. She had been his girlfriend since the 8th grade and now their in 10th grade of highschool. He was sure that he loves her, and he knew that Hinata feels the same. So, meeting Hinata's parents is fine. And it only means that, Hinata is officially his if ever his parent's agree with their relationship.

Well, it's not like he cares if they didn't.

"Hn. I'll come," Sasuke said. He had been to Hinata's house once because, Hinata and his friends decided to have a sleepover in her house since they need to finished a group project. He wasn't able to come near Hinata that time because he didn't want her parents to be suspicious about their relationship which was a secret at that time.

"I'm glad to hear that Sasuke," Hinata said cheerfully.

"Hn" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "See you on Friday Hina."

"Um wait," Hinata stopped him from hanging up on her.

"What?" He asked irritated.

"Um, well," She paused and Sasuke could hear some shuffling in the back ground.

He waited. "since it's a special night…...I want us to go out after the dinner with my family and...and...and..."

He doesn't know what she was supposed to say. And more importantly, she's stuttering, as I thought she lost that bad habit long ago

"What is it?"

"Uhhhmmm, you know. Since it's a special night, I...we...I..."

Sasuke is irritated as he impatiently waits for his girlfriend to continue. Why is she being shy at him all of a sudden? He is her boyfriend for God Sakes, she was not supposed to be embarrass whatsoever to say anything to him.

"Spill it." Sasuke said in a cold irritated voice

**"I WANT US TO MAKE LOVE, OKAY?"** Hinata suddenly shouted, making Sasuke winced at the sudden outburst of him. But after he realized what she had said, his eyes suddenly went wide and the irritation that he felt earlier was replaced by a complete disbelief and astonishment.

"What did you say, Hina? Did I hear that right? You wanted us to make love afterward?" Sasuke asked dumbfounded. He never thought that Hinata would be the first one to initiate the issue of making love because for all those years they've been together, he had always thought that he would be the one to commence the issue of making love when the right time comes she's always been so shy it took him two months before she'd let him properly kiss her. That's why, Hinata's earlier outburst is a complete surprise to him. Where did Hinata get so confident about being intimate? Did she hit her head or something? Or its probly she's been spending too much time with Sakura and Ino.

"Don't make me repeat myself Sasuke!" He is sure that she's blushing.

He smirked at the thought of her blushing face. He loves it whenever he makes Hinata blushed. Suddenly, his little perverted mind thought about Hinata's proposition earlier. He would be getting a more blushing Hinata if that happens.

He shook his head to erased the perverted scenes that are entering his mind.

"Hey Hina," He started huskily. "You better keep your word. I'll be waiting for Friday night. See you!"

And he hanged up.

Oh, he's really looking forward for Friday night.

It is already Thursday and Sasuke is already excited for tomorrow night. It's not because he can finally do the nasty to Hinata but because he can already mark Hinata as his and exclusively his. No one can get her away from him anymore.

But Sasuke is also worried. It was his first time and he doesn't know what he was supposed to do first. Sure he has read articles about making love and he used to (and still does from time to time) watch X-rated movies but for him, those knowledge are not enough to make their first time memorable and wonderful.

But nevertheless, he is ecstatic. He shook those thoughts away and went to the nearest pharmacy around his residence to buy some protections, more specifically, a condom.

He carefully went inside the pharmacy and was gritted by a drown-haired guy. He is tall and lean and from the looks of it, Sasuke could guess that he is only around his late 30's.

He slowly made his way towards the man.

"What can I do for you, young man?" The guy asked him.

He gulped first before he answered the question.

"I..." he breathed in. "I need condoms."

The guy looked at him surprise but immediately smiled. "Ah. I see. Your first time?"

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"You were nervous and stuttering. If this isn't your first time, you would have straightly answered me immediately," The man said . "How many? Will it come in packs of 3, 9, 6 or 12?"

Sasuke smirked. "I've been seeing this girl for a while and she's really hot. I'll be having dinner at her place and we're going out afterward. And I think I'm gonna be lucky and once she had me, I'll make sure that she won't be able to get enough so better make it a 12," Sasuke said confidently and the man laughed.

The man left him for a while and when he got back, he already have with him that thing he needed.

Sasuke handed him the money. "Thanks."

"Enjoy your first time, young man!" The man said.

Sasuke nodded and raised his hand for a dismissive wave before happily walking out of the pharmacy.

**FRIDAY NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sasuke Uchiha fixed his clothes and hair first before deciding to hit the door bell. He heard a very familiar voice yelling 'Coming!'. His purple-haired girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga, opened the door with a big smile on her face.

"Sasuke!" Hinata threw herself at him and gave him a big hug. "I missed you!"

He hugged the girl back and smiled to himself a little. "I know."

"Come inside now, mom and dad are waiting for you! Be sure not to be arrogant, okay?" Hinata said and opened the door widely to give way for Sasuke.

Sasuke stepped in inside the house. "Hn."

"Come on!" She tugged his hand and pulled her but Sasuke pulled her back and whispered something at her eyes that made her blushed.

"Don't forget about later tonight, Hina," Sasuke said. "Because I'm really excited about it. Don't you dare back out from your words."

"W-whatever Sasuke!" Hinata managed to stutter out blushing.

Hinata lead Sasuke to the dining room where two adults are currently sitting comfortably on the dining set, waiting patiently. The woman who is exactly the replica of the girl holding his hand was sitting across a brown-haired man, who is sitting at the center. The man's back is the only thing that Sasuke could only see.

He was pulled again by Hinata to go near the dining table and Sasuke could already feel his breath being taken away from him as he cam face to face with the guy.

"Mom, dad, this is Sasuke," Hinata introduced. "Sasuke, this is my mom and dad!"

Sasuke gulped as he bowed his head for respect, trying not to let Hinata feel his uneasiness.

"Sit down, you two," He heard the man said and Sasuke almost felt the hairs on his nape stand because of the coldness and hardness he noticed on the man's voice.

They carefully sat down.

After a short but awkward silence Sasuke asks if he might give the blessing and they agreed. He begins the prayer, but continues praying for several minutes. It was just a short prayer but he had said it over and over again for at least 10 minutes. He could feel the man's gaze at him as he continue to say his little prayer for umpteenth time.

Hinata being hungry already, sneakily leaned down at her boyfriend and whispered, "You didn't tell me that you're a religious person, Sasuke."

Sasuke leaned back, turning his head to looked at her girlfriend's face, his head still bowed down as he says, "You didn't tell me either that you're dad is a pharmacist, Hina."

Oh, they are so much in trouble.

And in trouble they were after the very awkward dinner with Hiashi imitating hostility and when the dinner was done Haishi took Sasuke to have a 'private talk' which resulted in a long stream of deadly threats on Sasuke's life if he even dares to think of touching Hinata and when Neji 'accidentillay' out he ruffens Sasuke up a little.

By the time Hiashi lets Sasuke leave with Hinata he gives him one more warning that he'll be _'watching'_ and see's _everything_.

What an unlucky Sasuke

* * *

><p><em>That's it for my shot at a Crack-fic<em>

_Please Review..._


End file.
